Complete
by RandomRosa
Summary: My alternate ending. [JarethxSarah] Oneshot no longer! Definately carrying it on now! Constructive crit is welcome, as is encouragement and suggestions! R&R pweese.
1. Complete

I jumped.

And them I was falling, falling, and the stairs and walls and arches were coming apart around me.

Then my feet landed on something solid. I looked around, and noticed a dark shadow in one of the arches that was still attached, and not floating around me.

It was the goblin king. He stepped out of the shadows and I saw that he was wearing paler clothes, with a long feathered cloak over his shoulders. "Give me the child."

He spoke, and his voice somehow had a slight echo, "Sarah, beware. I have been generous up till now, but I can be cruel."

I could hardly believe my ears, "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done." He was circling me, and I turned, keeping up with his movements, "You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time." He gestured to a clock I hadn't noticed before, on which the hands were spinning wildly, "I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for _you_!" He stopped and stood directly in front of me. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." He sounded almost human when he said that. "Isn't that generous?"

I stared at him, taking care to let my eyes show only one of the many emotions I was feeling: defiance. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." I walked forward, he started backing away. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my…"

He interrupted me, holding out a hand, "Stop! Wait. Look, Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams." As he said this, a crystal ball appeared in his outstretched hand. It reminded me of the bubble I got stuck in. The one where I danced with the mysterious stranger which I now knew was the goblin king.

_I looked around, a little disorientated by all the masked figures swirling around me._

_Then I saw someone up ahead. He stood out because he was standing perfectly still. His mask was small, with long horns, and he held it to his face on a long stick. I took a step closer, and he lowered it, revealing a vaguely familiar face that I couldn't place. His dark blue outfit and blue-streaked hair looked good on him, and I stared into his eyes, mesmerised._

_Just then, a couple glided between us, and he disappeared, as if the couple's bushy hairstyles had simply wiped him from the background._

_I wandered around, looking for the mysteriously intriguing man, getting more and more frustrated and nervous._

_Then, I turned… and there he was, standing with a woman close to him on either side. I stood completely still, mesmerised yet again, until he moved from between the women, towards me._

_Next thing I knew, we were dancing, twirling along with the other dancers. At first it was lovely, dancing with him, but then I realised the dancers were getting closer and closer, until they formed a ring around us. They were laughing. Every one of them was laughing.. laughing at me. I couldn't take it any more. I pulled from his arms, and fought my way through the laughing ring of people…_

I quickly snapped out of it and carried on, "And my kingdom is great."

"I ask for so little." He sounded almost pleading now. "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."

"Kingdom is great…damn! I can never remember that line."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Yes, definitely begging a little.

I looked down, trying to remember the next line, then gave up and decided to say what was really going on in my mind. "I.. can't."

"You.. can't?"

I shook my head, not meeting his eyes. "I'm.. scared," I whispered.

"Like I said, fear me.."

I interrupted him. I had to say it now, or I'd loose my nerve completely, "I'm scared to… to love you." A look of confusion flitted across his face, and was gone. He went to speak, but I cut across him again. "It's not that I don't want to love you - I do, at least I think I do - but I just… oh, I don't know!" I dropped down onto a step and buried my face in my hands.

A rustle as he crouched in front of me, then his voice, which still lacked the one emotion I wanted to hear, softly saying, "Sarah, I…"

I realised suddenly that I didn't know his name, if indeed he had one. "Wait. What's your -- do you have a name?" I asked, meeting his eyes for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Yes. It's Jareth." His expression was a mix of emotions, but I could see hope, longing, even caring. His eyes seemed even more mesmerising than usual, and in them I could see an emotion that I had so wanted to hear in his voice - Love. I decided that there must be more to him than the careless, cruel goblin king exterior.

"Jareth, I.." My voice faltered slightly, and I stood, standing as tall as I could. He rose slowly, and looked at me expectantly. I coughed, and spoke, keeping my voice strong. "Jareth, I accept your offer with all of my heart!"

The look of hope and longing vanished from his face, replaced with a joy that blasted that careless, cruel goblin king exterior into smithereens.

Then suddenly, the chill I had felt since the confusing room fell apart was gone, and I found myself in a warm embrace, long blonde hair tickling my face. I wrapped my arms around him underneath the cloak, and laid my head on his shoulder.

I don't know how long I stood there, practically melting in his embrace, until his voice was next to my ear, his breath fluttering against the lobe. "Sarah, I promise you, I will not let you down." He pulled away, and, with his hands on my shoulders, looked deep into my eyes. It felt like he was looking into my very soul. "Sarah, my love, will you fear me," I nodded, "Love me," I nodded, "Do as I say?" Another nod. He let go of me, and took a step back.

"Then I am your slave." He stated with complete sincerity. Then he bowed to me, deeply and formally.

* * *

He rose from his bow, and stepped forward, swiftly pulling Sarah into a breathtaking kiss.

And in that kiss, he realised something. Sarah had filled the part of him that was always horribly empty, the part he had brushed aside for years, trying to forget about.

He felt… **complete**.


	2. A Definite Part

**Complete - New Chap 1**

**A Definite Part**

_**A/N:**_** Hello and thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed! Not forgetting the extra thanks to ****Dragoon-Yue**** for all the suggestions and help!**

**Ok, let's clear some things up. This is a continuation of **_**Complete**_**, but it can probably be read separately. It's set a while after **_**Complete**_** - about two or three weeks after. It's appallingly short, but long chapters bore me, so most of mine will be shortish. ****Xaviere Jade****, I realise that, and have decided that, in fact, she'd been fighting with herself on and off since dancing with him in the ballroom. Don't worry, ****Maraberg****, Toby got out fine - I might do more on that later.**

**So yeah, bear with me on this. Sorry it's so short, and as always, any suggestions will be welcome! Thanks, RR xXx**

* * *

As I walked out of school, I thanked any deity that was listening for stopping the heavy rain - walking home would've been a nightmare.

I'd barely got to the gates when I heard a voice calling from behind me. I turned to see my best friend, Anette Springs, "Wait up, Sarah!" I stopped, just outside the gates.

I'll never be able to go home my usual way now, I though to myself, as my usual way involved a few shortcuts of my own devising, most of which would be quite muddy after today's rain, and Anette would hate it. I sighed. The reason for my shortcuts was, of course, Jareth, who'd always be perched in owl form on my porch railings, waiting for me to arrive home.

Anette caught up with me, and, linking arms, we stared walking. We'd barely taken two steps, when I stopped again. In the shadows of the high walls surrounding the school, a figure slouched moodily. A figure I thought I recognised... "Jareth?"

The figure lifted his head. Anette obviously hadn't noticed him, "What?" "Oh, er, give me a minute." I walked over to where he was leaning against the wall, "Jareth! What're you doing here? I thought you didn't want to meet--" I gestured behind me to where Anette stood, eying us curiously.

"Well, you still have a life up here, so it stands to reason that I should be a definite part of it. This way, we have no need of those short, hurried meetings in secret." Despite his overall confidence, I could tell he was still a bit nervous.

"Ok. But if you want to be a 'definite part', then I'll have to introduce you to people." He nodded, so I took his hand and lead him over to Anette.

"This is Jareth. He's my, well, you could say he's my boyfriend." I smiled up at Jareth, still holding his hand. Anette's expression was a mix of surprise, disbelief, and something I couldn't place.

I saw Jareth as Anette saw him - a tall, quite pale guy, with short blond hair (he'd obviously put an illusion over his usual style). Thankfully, he's changed his usual clothes for faded jeans, battered Converse All Stars, and an almost skin-tight t-shirt with '_Queen_' written across it in spiky letters. At his waist a leather pouch hung from one of his belt loops. I guessed it contained his crystal balls, most likely under an illusion to make them look like silver stress balls or something. It was a good idea, better than having them look like they usually do - not quite glass and with gently swirling smoke inside - and pulling them out of thin air. He hadn't bothered to cover up the markings above his eyes, and I guess it was all that put together which made Anette whisper in my ear, "Is he one of those 'punk rockers'?" I grinned and rolled my eyes.


	3. Complicated

**Complicated**

_**A/N:**_** I know I said I'd put this up yesterday but I was busy and didn't have time to, so sorry to anyone who was avidly awaiting that!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and as always, suggestions are welcome! Enjoy, RR x **

* * *

"Where does she live?" 

We were walking side by side slightly behind Anette. He muttered his question into my ear so she wouldn't hear, "Just up there," I muttered back, indicting a street not far up from where we were. "But, I, er, well, I kind of invited her over for the evening. Sorry."

He smiled, "That's alright, you don't have to be sorry."

We passed Anette's street and casual, if slightly awkward chatter brought us to my front garden. "Well, I'll see you."

Jareth nodded and I waved, starting up the porch steps. "Oh! I nearly forgot - Anette, could you quickly run up to my room and bring down the plain white carrier bag at the end of my bed. It's got Jareth's name written on it. Thanks!"

* * *

Anette hurried up the curving staircase and into Sarah's room, picking up the bag with Jareth's name on it. Looking out of the window, she saw said man and Sarah on the porch steps, holding hands. She watched as she said something to him, making him laugh. He replied, and then it was her turn to laugh. Turning from the window, Anette hurried back downstairs.

* * *

Once Anette was inside, Jareth walked up the path to join me on the porch steps, and took my hands in his. I smiled up at him, "I definitely prefer your usual hairstyle."

He chuckled, "Me too, but I have a feeling it would've attracted some strange looks!" Laughing, I replied, "More than some, I should imagine!"

Jokingly: "What are you saying?"

That made me laugh even more, until Anette came out with the bag. I took it from her and held it out to Jareth. He took it, but I didn't let go, "You mustn't look in it till you get back, ok?" "Ok." We smiled at each other and he walked off. Anette went indoors and I followed, turning back just in time to see Jareth slipping into an alleyway.

* * *

Once we were inside, I saw Anette open her mouth, ready to bombard me with questions. Before she could speak, I started towards the kitchen, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" 

She followed me, "I'm not hungry yet, but orange juice would be great." I poured her an orange juice, and an apple juice for me.

I handed her hers, "Thanks. So. This Jareth guy…" _Maybe I should've used a different name? Oh well, too late now._ "…I want to know more." I braced myself, "Where did you-- How did you meet him? How long have you been going out? Why didn't you introduce us? Why didn't you even tell me? How o--"

I cut her off before she could ask his age. "Well, he's really shy, so that's why you haven't seen him before. We haven't been going out for very long - only a couple of weeks. As for where and how we met, well… it's complicated."

"Bullshit. People only say that when they don't want to tell anyone about something."

"Yeah, well this **really is** complicated… And it's also a long story," I said in a sincere voice. She stared at me stubbornly for a long moment.

"_Try me_."


	4. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

_**A/N:**_ **Ok, this one took me a little longer, even though it's just as short as the others, but **_**hopefully**_** you'll think it was worth the wait! Thanks to ALL my reviewers, your comments are much appreciated. Just so you know, the first part (in italics) is the end of the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_So. This Jareth guy…" _Maybe I should've used a different name? Oh well, too late now._ "…I want to know more." I braced myself, "Where did you-- __How__ did you meet him? How long have you been going out? Why didn't you introduce us? Why didn't you even tell me? How o--"_

_I cut her off before she could ask his age. "Well, he's really shy, so that's why you haven't seen him before. We haven't been going out for very long - only a couple of weeks. As for where and how we met, well… it's complicated."_

"_Bullshit. People only say that when they don't want to tell anyone about something."_

"_Yeah, well this __**really is**__ complicated… And it's also a long story," I said in a sincere voice. She stared at me stubbornly for a long moment._

"Try me._"_

* * *

"Fine," I muttered. A triumphant look spread across Anette's petit features.

Just then the phone rang, so I went into the hall to answer it. I turned to Anette, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, "It's your mum." I handed her the receiver.

"Mum? Hi. Yeah I'm fine. Yeah. What? But mum, you know I hate sleeping in an empty house! Yeah… Yeah, I guess so. Ok. Ok, I'll ask her. Bye." She hung up, and turned to me.

"Ask me what?"

"My mum had to extend her trip. She won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, and I hate--"

"Sleeping in an empty house, I know." I paused, just to tease her, then, "You can spend the night here if you want."

"Thanks, Sarah!" She hugged me and I laughed; the matter of explaining Jareth temporarily forgotten.

We went up to my room, "Whoa! It wasn't like this last time was it?" She asked, gazing around. "It was, but you've only been in here twice before, and during the latest of which, your top priority wasn't exactly looking round!"

My mind wandered back to that last time - a couple of nights before I wished Toby away. I remembered Anette sitting next to me on the bed, talking urgently, and then bursting into tears. That was when her parents spilt up suddenly.

She laughed, slightly bitterly, "True." She wandered around the perimeter of my room - from the door to my bed, glancing at the teddies on the wall, then past my dressing table to the window with the small bookcase below it.

She got back to me and, nudging me in the ribs, she nodded towards my dressing table, "Who's that, then?" She went back over and, gently picking up the 13 inch figurine, she commented, "Nice tights. Anyone I know?" She winked at me, and I grinned, mostly because she hadn't noticed the distinct resemblance to Jareth, but also simply at her comment.

"That's the Goblin King from a favourite book of mine - 'Labyrinth'."

"'Labyrinth'? I've heard of that. Is it good? I might read it."

With a secret smile, I replied, "Oh, it is. It's very good indeed."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Sorry, I know I didn't get to the matter of explaining Jareth, but I promise I will in the next chapter! Suggestions welcome as always! RandomRosa x**


	5. Surprise Visit and IMPORTANT NOTE

****

**( If anyone would like to take over this story, or do a spin-off, or anything like that, please let me know. I can send you the chapters, and most importantly, loads of wonderful ideas from Dragoon-Yue, that I really wanted to use, but I don't think I can do them justice. Just let me know. I would love to know that there's someone out there that can do this story justice. Thank you. )**

* * *

**A Surprise Visit**

_**A/N:**_** This was great fun to write and I hope you enjoy it too. So, in this chap, we finally get to meet (some of) the family! Enjoy! RR xXx**

* * *

Angrily, I shoved open the heavy wooden door and strode into the spacious room, muttering to myself, "Honestly, those stupid goblins, someone ought to teach them some bloody manners, and that tiny wrinkly one, another toe out of line, and I swear, I'll--"

"I see you still talk to yourself then Jareth!"

I could tell by the laughter in the voice, even before I turned to look, that it was my slightly-younger brother, "Sylvan!" I turned on my heel and went to him, pulling him into a rough hug, "Hell, I've missed you!"

A different voice now, "Haven't we all! We haven't seen you for far too long! Been hiding from us, have you? Or were you just too 'preoccupied' with that new woman of yours?"

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Tairin," I grinned and pulled him into a hug as well, "I should've known you'd find _something_ to tease me about!"

"Oh, you know I always do!"

"First thing you taught Sylvan, I'll bet!"

"But of course," he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, but what about me?!"

I turned to my youngest brother, Rallshoe, "Sorry, Rall, I didn't see you there, hiding in the corner all shy and quiet." I kept my voice as serious as possible.

"Very funny. You know I stopped playing the opposite game centuries ago."

Sarcastically, "Oh right, I forgot." I rolled my eyes. "By the way Sylvan, usually I can cope with your strange tastes, but those earrings are terrible!"

He put a hand up to touch one of the huge gold star shaped hoops hanging from his earlobes. "How terrible?"

"Well, they're too big for a start, and gold is definitely not your colour."

"How do you know all that? Been going to fashion classes for men behind our backs?" Uncle Tairin commented teasingly. I gave him one of my best 'shut up' glares, "Don't bother, Jareth - all your glares stopped affecting us shortly after you discovered you were good at them!"

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last chapter I will be posting. I'm not continuing the story, as I have completely lost the will to write it anymore. I think I'm allergic to more-than-one-or-two-chapters-long stories. I've been keeping this one back becasue it's not really finished, Jareth is quite OOC, and it was intended to be used further on in the story. Though I might as well post it though.

**( If anyone would like to take over this story, or do a spin-off, or anything like that, please let me know. I can send you the chapters, and most importantly, loads of wonderful ideas from Dragoon-Yue, that I really wanted to use, but I don't think I can do them justice. Just let me know. I would love to know that there's someone out there that can do this story justice. Thank you. )**


End file.
